Guardian
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A wolf pack has invaded and have now clashed with the local wolf pack that was unknown till now. The Whammy's are trying to escape with the help of some of the local werewolf pack but will they make it out? Who will this war and in the end what will happen after? A short story and rated T for safety also this does contain yaoi but it's on the soft side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It was all just a normal day….. or so it seemed….

As of right now we are under war fighting against these big wolves that are werewolves.

It's a huge pack that suddenly flooded the city without warning in which we still currently don't understand other than possibly they want to kill us all to claim the land or something and we are fighting for our lives.

Well actually trying to not die while the good wolves fight the bad wolves for the most part anyways….. us Whammy's orphans are on sleighs being pulled by wolves that are from the good pack.

The good pack is from the city and the attacking pack is from the country looking more ruffian or well more scruffy in a way than the ones from the city.

The sleigh I, Matt, am on is being pulled by a blonde wolf with white paws and mismatching grey and blue eyes.

The wolf is a female and she is carrying her little brother, who is in human form, on her back.

Her little brother, about the age of a kid or so, has white hair that naturally darkens to a blonde color as it goes down making the tips blonde. His hair is slightly curly and his eyes are grey with some blue spots of different shapes and sizes. He is wearing a white t-shirt with black pants and grey sneakers.

The female wolf dashes through the streets as some of the attacking wolves chase us. She moves gracefully and swiftly in beautiful movements. She makes a slight sharp turn to avoid the wolf there then she dashes down the spiral ramp. She glances over her shoulder to if we lost them then looks forward again.

I grip the sides of the sleigh a little more tightly.

The female wolf dashes around a corner heading into an alley way then turning again heading into another branch of the alley way.

Up ahead one of the attacking wolves is trying to drag it's unconscious pack member.

The female wolf swiftly moves around that wolf.

The wolf let's go of it's pack mate, lifts its head and turns in a slight circle to watch us then some more of it's pack mates to dash past at fast speeds.

The female wolf dashes through a little of a maze of an alley way then comes through back to a main pathway. She runs over a small hill and glances back to see if we lost any of our chasers.

We probably lost some, I'm not really keeping track.

When she looks back she has to skid to a stop. As there in front of us is some more attacking wolves with no opponents.

Somehow all of the Whammy's, except for those that vanished just before the battle like Mello and Near but Mello was the one that told us to trust in the good wolves since he their leader or well alpha along with his mate, had managed to get trapped here.

The other wolves unattached themselves from the sleigh leaving us with sleighs as well as in a group hoping for the best with only a fence behind us as well as walls on either side and they attack except for the one that was pulling the sleigh I am on.

She detaches herself from the sleigh but she is facing down some of the advancing attack wolves not fighting, outnumbering them either way, the ones fighting against them. She is tense ready to attack and defend as she takes a few steps back. She turns gently picking up her little brother putting him down on the ground at her side then she turns to the attacking wolves as she puts out a paw gently moving her little brother back a little. She prepares for an attack as her little brother hides behind his sister, who almost looks to be close to being an adult, knowing she'll protect him.

Then suddenly one of the attacking wolves from behind us, who was trying to climb the fence to attack, is thrown into a wooden box against one wall between the female wolf and a group of the attacking wolves.

The box breaks where the wolf hits it as the wolf is also unconscious.

A white wolf leaps out from the fence and lands a little in front of the female wolf looking ready for a battle. The wolf glances back giving us, mainly the other two wolves, an assuring smile with kind but unmistakable stormy grey eyes. Near turns back to the group from the attacking wolves lifting one paw, that's closest to the attacking wolves and his side is facing us, then turns to fully face the attacking wolves as he slightly leans his front part of his body down showing he is ready to fight.

The attacking wolves hesitate only a second then they charge.

Near charges forward and leaps at the nearest wolf with a feral growl. He and the other wolf clash as Near grips the back of the wolf's neck only to let go jumping back as another wolf leaps to attack but misses thanks to Near jumping back in time.

The attacking wolves charge and Near gracefully leaps out of the way even snapping back at the attacking the other wolves that are attacking.

Near leaps into the air and it almost looks like he is about to soar over that wolfs head but then his paws slam into the wolfs head slamming it down to the ground then leaps back into the air attacking another wolf. He manages to get his teeth into the wolfs shoulder as they roll in battle.

The wolf snaps at Near grabbing his wolf ear only for Near to leap back.

Due to outnumbering Near, with a few down, the wolves keep attacking not caring about playing it fair.

Near leaps to the side slightly skidding on the ground then spins around and bites down onto one of the wolves behind him neck using this grip to toss the wolf into some more wolves letting go when he tosses the wolf.

A wolf jumps onto Nears back and the two roll over fighting.

Near tries to knock the wolf off while trying to dodge others attacks.

The wolf on his back has a good grip refusing to let go.

Near knows he needs to get the wolf off so when another wolf leaps to attack he uses this to get the wolf off of him. He rears up onto his back paws at the last moment and the wolf attacks it's pack mate knocking it off of Near.

We are scared and unsure about all of this. We don't know how to fight werewolves but this fight Near is fighting is unfair.

What can we do help though?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The wolves attempt to swarm Near who dodges most of the attacks but some attacks still land.

I can see some red in Near's fur indicating where his wounds are as they bleed.

Near pounces onto one of the wolves and manages to grab the wolfs ear. He lets go when another wolf bites down onto his shoulder. He struggles and tries to bite the wolf attacking his shoulder and another wolf grabs one of his legs. He slams one of his paws into the face of the wolf biting his leg making it let go then the wolf biting Near's shoulder throws him towards us. He lands on his side skidding on the ground a little closer to us then he manages to get up.

The wolves begin advancing once more as if intent on winning this fight even if it means killing Near which I am sure are their intentions.

Near continues to fight but as it goes on, thanks to his wounds slightly slowing him down, it's obvious that these wolves will kill him especially since they have the advantage in numbers. He has some pretty bad wounds too.

I glance around for anything useful. I pick up a stake of wood that has one end broken.

"Matt what are you doing?" Linda, my girlfriend, asks as she feels me shift since she was leaning against me.

"These wolves are going to kill Near if we don't do something." I saw then I race into action. 'Just like a video game. Just like a video game.' I repeat to myself in my head as I slam the wooden stake into a wolfs face that was about to try to deliver the killing blow to Near as another wolf distracts him.

Near glances to me but we don't have any time to do anything as the wolves charge at us again. He leaps onto a wolfs back as the wolves seem to split up between us.

The female wolf that is also with us is staying back to make sure no wolf reaches the Whammy's or her brother.

I find myself being backed up towards the other Whammy orphans as I continue to fight. I know I won't be able to last long in this fight but I couldn't just sit by and watch one of our own get killed!

Just as the wolves are about to charge at me again there is a feral growl.

I see a flash of blonde fur and a wolf going after Near is thrown into the wolves attacking me knocking them over.

Mello lands on his paws and bares his teeth in a growl.

The wolves have shrunk in numbers but they still outnumber us just by not too much now.

Mello and Near charge into battle against the wolves.

Mello leaps over one wolf only to spin around clamping his fangs down onto the wolfs shoulder as he uses a back paw to slam against another wolfs face.

Near bites down onto a wolfs back making it rear back only to let go just in time so the wolf that stumbled back thanks to Mello's kick hits the other wolf. He spins around as two more attack.

One manages to get a scratch by Near's eye before Near moves down slightly to grab the wolfs back left moving forward to knock the wolf off it's feet then he lets go to pounce onto the wolf.

I'm not exactly sure what to do now….

Mello knocks a wolf over by shoving the wolf down while he has his teeth clamped, in a painful looking way on the wolfs end, into the wolf.

Near moves slightly to the side to dodge a wolf trying to pounce onto him then he turns chomping down onto it's tail.

Before long Mello and Near have defeated the other wolves.

The other wolves are either down for the count or have dashed away with their tails between their legs.

Near sustained what looks to be the most damage but Mello fares no better.

I throw down the wooden stake that is a little more broken than when I first picked it up.

The war seems to have ended and now we can probably worry about injuries.

We head back to Whammy's while Mello and Near go to check on the other wolves of the pack along with the female wolf and her brother.

I stop at the front doors of the orphanage and I glance back wondering if they are alright.

A wolfs howl sounds in the air catching some attention but no one sees it as bad since the bad wolf pack seems to have left.

I'm sure they'll be fine…. But I can't help but worry that now that we know their secret will they return….. I mean yeah I always knew Mello was gay with him and Near secretly at least getting it on if you know what I mean but never had any of us expected them to be both wolves.

Will they return?

I cannot say for sure.

I didn't get much or well really any sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

The next day all morning classes there is no sign of Mello or Near or anyone that is supposedly from the good wolf pack.

It's worrying to say the least and all throughout the morning classes I watch the door to the classrooms just waiting for one of them to come through but neither of them do.

Now afternoon classes are going to start soon now that lunch time is over.

I glance to the side hearing a door open.

Mello and Near come in. They are in human form and it is obvious where their wounds are since they haven't been treated yet. They bring their pack in heading towards the nurses office.

The worst of the wounds in the pack is already healed and going to a hospital would raise a lot of questions the pack is most likely trying to avoid.

No one's P.O.V.

In the nurses office…

The nurse is helping the pack with their wounds while Mello and Near refuse to have their wounds looked at until their pack members are healed.

Mello and Near are sitting side by side with Mello's hand over top of Near's own. They aren't sure if being in Whammy's things will ever be the same now that they know their secret.

Mello slightly tightens his grip and Near turns to the blonde.

"Mello….." Near says softly.

Mello's eyes flicker to meet Near's own. He sighs softly then leans in pecking Near on the lips. "Sorry Near. I was just thinking about how we might have to leave." He says with his lips hovering by Near's.

Near leans in taking a small kiss from Mello. "It'll be alright. No matter what happens none of us will go through this together." He tries to assure the blonde.

Mello smiles softly. "Yeah." He agrees then takes another kiss from his mate.

Near leans into his mates body.

Later….

Matt's P.O.V.

I watch as Mello and Near hand in hand lead their pack towards the front door.

The Whammy's have gathered to watch and Rodger steps forward.

"Wait." Rodger says.

Mello and Near stops but Mello signals for the pack to meet them outside.

The pack keeps going heading outside while Mello and his mate, that surprised almost all of the Whammy's-except me as far as I know- that Mello's mate is Near, turn to Rodger as he approaches.

"Are you leaving?" Rodger asks standing there watching the two.

"Our pack needs to find a place to stay now that the fight is over. Staying where they are isn't a good idea now that the secret is out. Without a doubt people will start hunting us in no time." Near explains.

"Will you be returning?" I ask stepping forward.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Mello responds this time. "It isn't certain but our pack needs at least one person to lead them or they'll be lost." He looks around at the Whammy's. "It is just how things go." He turns away. "We must be going. It's best to start early than later. This is goodbye" He and Near head out of the orphanage to lead their pack to a safe home.

I wish that they didn't have to go but I understand why they need to leave.

Too many people will begin hunting them if they stay…. There'll probably be hunters soon or so thanks to the attack.

Sure enough there became werewolf hunters but so far no werewolf has been killed as they seem to have gone into hiding again.

Mello and Near never returned but it's with full certainty that they are with their pack leading them as good alphas do…. Together as mates and alphas.

The end.

AN:

Just a short story I know but I was watching some youtube and listening to music in which this idea developed.

Hoped you like it and reviews bring awesome smiles while flamers will be used to help summon thunder storms!

Mello.


End file.
